


Sweet Chaos

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, bang chan - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: J being a news reporter has it’s ups and downs. but when your boss asks you take on a certain assignment. you had no idea what you were in for.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**warnings** : dirty talk, fingering, oral (f), cum eating

**_**this fic is posted under my username clandestine-lixie on tumblr**  
_ **

You sat quietly at your work desk, trying to keep busy, going over tomorrow’s work schedule. Your boss casually walks into your office and places a folder full of papers down onto your desk. You take the folder, glancing at the papers quickly, looking up at your boss. **  
**

“What’s all this for?”

“It’s your next assignment. You are going to interview one of the biggest CEO’s in Seoul.”

You glance down at the papers again and start flipping through the pages, actually reading what’s on them this time. Your eyes go wide when you see the name ‘Christopher Bang’ typed across the cover page. You may have heard some good things about him. But you’ve also heard some bad things about him. You know that the man reeks of money, royalty, and can be quite cocky.

“You want me to interview him? Why me? Can’t another news reporter do it?”

“Of course others could do the job, Y/N. But I think you are a better candidate for it. I think he would fancy you better than Betsy, or Mike.”

You honestly don’t want to do this assignment. Why did he pick you? There are so many other news reporters who would love to do the job. You are much younger than the other news anchors for Channel 8. Was it an age preference thing? Then you thought that maybe taking this assignment would be a great thing to put on your resume for future work in the news industry.

“Fine. I’ll do it. When do I have to do this interview?”

“Tomorrow at noon, sharp. Don’t be late either. Mr. Bang is very strict about that kind of thing from what I’ve been told. You’ll do great, Y/N I just know it. Anyway, you have a great evening.”

Your boss walks out of your office, leaving you with the folder in hand. You start scanning the pages again. It mentions all his credentials, his schooling, prior work history, etc. Now you must come up with questions to ask the man. You open your laptop and decide to do a little research on him.

You come across pictures of Christopher with other business men. You will give it to the man, he is absolutely gorgeous, especially in a suit. You see pictures of him with his arm around a young woman. Is that his girlfriend? Maybe his wife? You close out the browser and slam the laptop shut. Collecting your belongings and heading home for the night. Dreading tomorrow’s interview with a hotshot CEO.

You didn’t get much sleep. Your stomach was in knots the entire night, worrying about this damn interview. You run your hands down your pencil skirt, brushing away the wrinkles. Looking in the mirror, hating the way the pencil skirt hugged your curves, giving you an hourglass shape that you despised. But this outfit was gonna have to do since you didn’t have much time to go through your entire wardrobe of business attire.

You grab your messenger bag off the kitchen table and head out the door to your car. You get in and the damn car won’t turn over. Slamming your palms against the steering wheel.

“FUCKING STUPID CAR!” You shouted.

You turn the key again, nothing, the battery is completely dead. You glance at the clock, realizing the interview is in 40 minutes. You start to panic. Your boss was counting on you to be there on time, and not to mention that your interviewee is strict about time management.

You didn’t know anyone who could come rescue you and jump your car at this very moment. And still be able to arrive on time. Grabbing your things out of the car, and locking it. You rush to the closest train station, praying to the heaven’s there will be one arriving soon to take you into the city. To your relief, there was a train waiting that was going directly into Seoul.

Your nerves are on high alert the entire train ride. Going over everything you were going to ask him. Reading some of the dumb questions that your boss had wrote down to ask, in which you wanted to just scrap them. The train comes to a complete stop and people start rushing to the middle aisle to exit the train. You check your watch and notice that you only have 7 more minutes left.

You start pushing through the crowds of people. “I’m gonna be late,” you said to the woman who shoved you back. “We are all going to be late, young lady.” You give the woman a dirty look, and continue to swerve through the people. Finally exiting the train with sweat dripping from your temple. You rush down the street to the Stays Enterprise building. Wondering how in the hell you haven’t sprained your ankle yet while running in heels. Swearing at yourself the whole time.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

You glance at your watch once again, noticing that is now past noon. You walk up to the front desk, telling the receptionist that you are here to see Mr. Bang for an interview with Channel 8 news. The receptionist looks at you oddly while you try to catch your breath. She picks up the phone, dialing a few numbers into the telephones keypad. Immediately someone on the other end answers.

“Hello, Mr. Bang. There is a woman here from Channel 8 news who says she has an interview with you? Shall I let her up?”

The woman raises her eyebrow as the man gives her direct orders on the other end.

“Okay, sir.”

The woman hangs up the phone and guides you to the elevator. She scans her company badge over the scanner inside the elevator and presses the button to go up.

“Just a little FYI. Mr. Bang didn’t sound at all happy about you being late. When the man lays strict time orders. He expects you to follow them. He’s a very busy man. But don’t you worry honey, he’ll eat you alive up there. Good luck.”

The woman walks out of the elevator as the doors close behind her. You wipe the bead of sweat off the side of your face. Looking at your blurred reflection in the stainless steel elevator wall. You are so upset with yourself over this whole situation. You dreaded this moment and you screwed it up royally.

The elevator doors open and there stands a man in a dark suit facing the windows that surround his huge office, overlooking the city below. He doesn’t turn around when he here’s the elevator doors open.

“You’re late, Y/N,” he said with a stern voice. His thick accent rolling off his tongue.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Bang. I had some car trouble and had to rely on public transportation and—“

He turns around, cutting you off as he raises his hand to silence you. You swallow hard at the sight of him. His dark brown hair was a disheveled mess. His perfectly shaped lips parted at the sight of you. He was even more gorgeous in person. The pictures you saw of him on the Internet do no such justice. He slips his suit jacket off and tosses it onto his chair. He begins to roll up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. When I set a specific time to meet. I expect you to be here at that time. It’s rude to make me wait for an interview like this. My time is very precious, Y/n. Now come in and take a seat, please.”

You walk into his large executive office, taking a seat across from his desk. You start to feel nauseous, your stomach twisting into a thousand knots. You pull out the papers and a tape recorder from your bag. Placing them on your lap in front of you. Christopher takes a seat in his comfy leather chair.

“I’d like to make this short and sweet, Y/N. I have another meeting here very soon. So, if we can get on with this interview.” He leans back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, turning the chair side to side as he waits for your questions. You press the button down on the tape recorder.

“O-okay. So, Mr. Bang. What made you want to become the CEO of Stays Enterprises?”

The man smirks as he fixes his black silk tie. You are sure he has heard this question many different times before. How stupid of you to ask him it. He licks his lips as his eyes scan your body up and down. The slit in your pencil skirt is showing off way too much skin for your liking. Christopher stands, pacing back and forth behind your chair. Making you feel slightly uncomfortable as he paces. Your senses are taken over by his masculine woodsy cologne.

Your panties feel damp, embarrassed that he is even turning you on in this sort of way. His accent, the trail of veins that run up his forearms, the way he looks in a suit, his sexy masculine features. He is just perfect in every way. You press your thighs together to dull the ache between them. But the friction of your panties rubbing against your clit made it even worse.

Christopher kneels down beside your chair, staring into his deep brown eyes. He pulls the pen out of your hand, the papers off your lap and tosses the tape recorder onto his desk.

_What in the actual fuck is he doing?_

“Fuck all those ridiculous questions, Y/n. I’ve heard them enough already and I don’t want to answer any of them. Tell me, Y/n. When was the last time you were properly fucked? To me, it looks like it’s been a while hasn’t it? You’re so tense, babygirl. You need to loosen up a bit. I know I can help you with that.” He stands back up, his fingertips run up and down your arm. Sending goose pimples to prickle along your flesh.

Your mouth feels bone dry, your throat feels like sandpaper. Your mouth practically drops to the floor from the sexual advances he just made towards you. What kind of girl does he take you for? You aren’t some slut who opens her legs for every man who gives you a little bit of attention.

And how the fuck does he know it’s been a while? Can he sense it? You haven’t been intimate sexually with anyone in what feels like forever. Thoughts of maybe taking him up on his offer. What harm could it do? But what if someone finds out? There is no way you can go through with it anyway. It’s just not right, or is it?

“Excuse me, Mr. Bang, but I’m not some cheap whore you can bend at your own will. You disgust me, Mr. Bang. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ll be leaving.”

You stand, grabbing your things off his desk and tossing them into your bag in a rush. Forgetting that the tape recorder was still recording the entire conversation.

“You won’t be going anywhere, Y/N. I can smell your damn arousal from halfway across the room. Don’t fight it, babygirl.” Christopher licks his lips like some hungry animal waiting for his next meal.

“Please. I am not your babygirl, so stop calling me that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be leaving now.”

You walk to the elevator and press the button, but it doesn’t work. You keep pressing it anyway. Suddenly your nose is assaulted once again by Christopher’s cologne. You can feel his body heat radiate against your back, his hot breath trickling down the back of your neck.

“The elevator will only work if you have a special keycard. The keycard that I have possession of. So, do me a favor. Stop fighting these feelings and let me take care of you. Put your stuff down and get on my desk like a good girl.”

You turn around, looking Christopher in the eyes. Your body is practically screaming for his touch. Your clit throbbing at the thought of him bringing you to the brink of ecstasy. This will be your little secret, no one needs to know except you and the gorgeous man standing in front of you. You place your hands to his rock hard chest.

“I fucking knew it.”

Christopher pulls the bag off your shoulder and tosses it beside the chair. He guides you to his desk, picking you up and placing you on top of it. Your pencil skirt bunches up at the waist. He notices your red lacy thong. Biting his lip as he’s trying really hard to hold in the filthy words he really wants to say to you.

“You go to a news interview wearing a red lacy thong under your skirt? You are just asking for it, babygirl.”

There it is again, the ache between your thighs. Whenever he calls you babygirl, you grow even wetter. Christopher sits in his chair, moving closer to you.

“Let’s take these off, shall we?”

Christopher hooks his finger on the lacy material, lifting your butt up as he peels them off your body. You sit there shyly on his desk, your bare pussy on display for him. You try to close your legs, but Christopher’s hands force them apart.

“Don’t be all shy with me now, babygirl. You should see how pretty your pussy is. Mmm, and I can’t wait to taste it.”

You watch Christopher as he presses his plump lips to your inner thigh, working his way to your most sensitive areas. He runs his wet tongue up your slick folds, exploring every part of your core with his mouth. Fuck, it’s been so long since you’ve had this. You roll your head back, eyes fluttering shut as he starts to suck on your clit. He changes it up by licking, then nibbling. You bring your attention back to Christopher while your eyes connect with his lust-filled dark brown eyes. You never thought in a million years that you’d be in the office of one the biggest CEO’s in Seoul. Getting your pussy eaten out by no one other than Christopher Bang.

“Mmmm, yes. Right there,” you purred.

You entwine your fingers through his messy brown hair. He rubs two fingers over your dripping wet hole, pushing his digits slowly inside you, teasingly scissoring your walls as he pumps his fingers in and out of your dripping heat. He continues to lap and suck harshly on your swollen nub. You feel it in the pit of your stomach. You know you are so fucking close to the edge, and he’s so good at bringing you there.

Christopher stands, his digits still trying to fuck the orgasm out of you. He presses his perfectly shaped lips to your jawline, exploring your neck with his mouth. You moan loudly as he rubs your clit with the pad of his thumb.

“You going to cum for me, babygirl?”

His lips are trained on yours, the tip of his index finger traces along the outline of your lower lip.

“So beautiful.”

His mouth captures yours, he pushes his wet tongue into your mouth. Your tongues dancing to the same tune. You can taste the musk of your own arousal on his lips and tongue. You moan against Christopher’s mouth as he thrusts his fingers inside you harder. The slapping noises of his hand against your pussy practically sends you over the edge.

“Oh god, yesssss.”

“Fuck! Look at you coming all over my fingers. It’s been awhile, baby girl. Hasn’t it?” He bites down hard on your lower lip hard and pulls back. The air in the room shifts when the phone rings on Christopher’s desk. He glances at the grandfather clock that’s across the room, sighing deeply. “That’s my next meeting. We aren’t through just yet. I will send my driver to pick you up at 7pm tonight, he’ll take you back to my place and we’ll continue this. You’re so tempting, Y/N. Something about you has intrigued me.” Christopher pulls his fingers out of you, bringing them to his perfect mouth.

“Ahhh…” You were left speechless as you watched him clean the cum off his fingers like a hungry man. 

_–what have you gotten yourself into?_


	2. Sweet Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interview you were not at all expecting. You find yourself at Christopher’s penthouse, things get really heated and then things quickly turned sour.

**Warnings:** alcohol consumption, oral (m), choking, protected sex, marking.

\---------

Christopher may have personally requested that you would be the one to interview him today. When your boss called him to set up the interview, he specifically asked for it to be you. Seeing your face every morning on the news was his certain joy. You were the reason he woke up every morning. You were his breath of fresh air that he never knew existed on this earth.

When you walked into his office late. He planned to be firm with you. But as soon as he turned around and saw your face in person, his heart swelled, and his dick hardened. He hated himself for thinking of you in this certain manner. He hated himself for what he did in his office, and the way he treated you at first. The tapping of your pen against the pad of paper set him off. He tried to control himself, but when his eyes skimmed up your exposed thigh, seeing those red panties peeking through the slit of the skirt, he lost all sense of control.

He was stupid to invite you back to his place tonight. This wasn’t his intention in the first place. He never invites women back to his place. Ever. Yet he made sure that he told you that his driver would pick you up tonight. 

Christopher stood in the shower with a hard-on. His palms laying flat against the marble tile. The hot water running down his aching back. He stood there until the water ran cold. Wondering what the heck he was going to do with you when you arrived. He had so many intentions and dirty thoughts running through his head.

He was going to let his driver pick you up, but he was going to go along for the ride as well. He wanted to see where his beautiful news anchor lived. He also couldn’t wait any longer to see your face, and your incredible body. He wanted all of you to himself. Like the selfish man that he’s always been.

—————-

Your bed was covered with every dress from your closet. Trying on every single one, and none of them made you feel at all sexy. All you seemed to own was casual business attire. Nothing screamed sexy about business attire. You stood in front of the mirror wearing just a garter belt, a black thong, and a matching black bra that showed off an ample amount of cleavage. 

Would it be bad to show up just like this? You thought to yourself. Clearly that was out of the question. You rummaged through all the dresses again, deciding on a tight red dress that showed off your curves and legs the best. You slipped on a pair of black heels that give you a few extra inches in height.

Looking yourself over one last time in the mirror. You grab your purse, tossing in a few condoms just to be on the safe side. Glancing out the bedroom window you see a luxury SUV pull into your driveway. The driver steps out and walks to your front door. The doorbell rings and you rush down the stairs gracefully. Opening the door, you are greeted by Christopher’s chauffeur. 

“Hello Y/n, your ride awaits,” he said with a bow.

“Hello. Yes, thank you.”

Unsure of what to really say. This is a first for you, being picked up by someone’s chauffeur. The driver opens the door of the sleek black SUV. You step inside and you know that scent immediately. 

“Christopher?”

He sat in the black leather seat, looking so casual, and so damn sexy. No longer in a business suit. Instead he’s wearing a pair of dark jeans, a tight black fitted shirt that clings to his body perfectly. Now you start to feel very overdressed.

“Surprised to see me?”

“Actually, I am,” you said shyly as you placed the seatbelt across your chest. Christopher swallows hard as he glances down at your chest, then his eyes skimming up your body. He bites his lip hard, trying his hardest to control himself. That’s something he lacks is self control.

“You look... really good.” 

“Uhh. Thank you, I feel a little overdressed. Now I’m rethinking my clothing choice.”

Christopher mumbles something under his breath. Not knowing exactly what he’s said. The chauffeur gets back in the driver seat and starts to drive away from your home. This is it. This was really happening. 

Christopher places his hand on your thigh, feeling his warmth radiate onto your leg. You look down at his hand. Not really paying much attention before at how incredible they look. How perfect his fingers are, the trails of prominent veins that scattered over the top of his hand, just like the veins on his forearms. You never really were one with a hand kink, but this man may have just started one. You thought about all the things he could do with his hands. What his hands have already done for you in his office earlier that day.

You continued to stare at his hand on your thigh. A soft whimper left your mouth. Christopher of course has had his eyes on you the entire time. 

“Here, I think you got a little drool on the corner of your mouth.” Christopher swipes his thumb across your bottom lip. 

“Shit. I was drooling?” Now utterly embarrassed that his damn hand on your thigh made you drool. You now focus your attention out the window as the SUV speeds through the city of Seoul. Every high rise building was lit up. You couldn't believe how busy the traffic was, even late in the evening. The city that seems to never rest.

Christopher’s hand stayed put on your thigh the entire ride back to his place, never once moving it, as much as he wanted to. It took a lot of mind games with himself to not take you in the back of the car. Knowing it wasn’t right to subject his chauffeur to such things. What he really wanted to do to you needed to be done behind closed doors. 

But first he wanted to feed you a nice gourmet meal. So, he asked his cooks to whip up something that you both could enjoy together once you arrived at his home. The driver parks the SUV in the parking garage. Christopher gets out first, rushing to your side of the vehicle. He opens the door, taking your hand in his, guiding you out and to the elevator.

The air inside the elevator was mildly chilled. You wrapped your arms around yourself to stay warm. Christopher takes off his coat, placing it over your shoulders. His scent instantly wraps around you. He places his hand to the small of your back as you both exit the elevator into his penthouse.

The massive open space was dimly lit. You looked around at the immaculate decor. How a man who lives by himself has the time to decorate like this. Knowing that he most likely pays someone to do it for him. The penthouse is warm, and quite inviting. You slip Christopher’s jacket off, placing it on the back of the black leather sofa.

“Very nice place you got here.”

Christopher once again places his hand to the small of your back. You melt into his delicate touch.

“Thanks. Now let’s eat.”

He guides you into the dining area where the table is set by candlelight. There are plates with food on them, wine glasses half filled. You had no idea dinner was also on the agenda for tonight. Your tummy began to rumble at the smell of it all.

Christopher pulls a chair out, and asks you to take a seat. You oblige as he pushes your chair closer to the table. He takes a seat right next to you. He immediately grabs the glass of red wine, swirling it around in the glass, and then he takes a small sip. You weren’t much of a wine snob, but you’ve seen people do that before drinking a glass of wine.

So you follow suit, picking up the glass and doing exactly as Chris did. The wine burns as it trickles down your throat. The potent taste was not to your liking.

“Would you like something a little less .. woodsy tasting?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Christopher went into the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of white wine, pulling out a new glass from the cupboard. Your mind is set in a trance as you watch him open the bottle of wine with the corkscrew, the way his muscles coiled in the process of opening the bottle. You feel as if you are drooling again.

He pours the white wine into a skinny flute glass, placing it down onto the table next to you.

“It’s a fruitier wine. It’s a white moscato. I think you’ll find this wine to your liking much better.”

He wasn’t lying, you took a sip and you were amazed at how much smoother it went down. The fruitier taste was exquisite. Before you knew it, the entire bottle of wine was drained. You kept helping yourself to more glasses of the white wine. You felt pretty amazing. Christopher could sense you were just a little tipsy. He surely wasn’t the kind of man who took advantage of inebriated women.

“Come on, Mr. Bang. Let’s dance.”

You pulled Christopher out of the chair, pulling him into the dimly lit living room. You pressed the side of your face against his hard chest, your hands on his upper back. Swaying back and forth to absolutely no music at all. Maybe it was the music playing inside your head, or maybe it was just the alcohol coursing through your bloodstream like a wildfire that just needed to be put out.

———————-

“Alright, my dancing angel. I think it’s time for you to lay down, and sleep off this wine, yeah?” Christopher tries to guide you to his bedroom, but you won’t budge.

“Sleep? Naaaaahhhh. I don’t wanna sleep. I feel so good.” You continued to swirl around, dancing all over the living room all by yourself. 

You were far from drunk, but the wine just made you feel really good. Your body felt warm, your brain was a little fuzzy. You lifted up your dress, and Christopher got a good look at your garter belt that was attached to a pair of thigh highs. 

“Fuck my life. You are making this really hard for me, Y/n.”

“Am I?” You pressed your chest against Christopher’s. Your hands roaming down his sides. You wanted so badly to have him inside you, mind, body and soul. He smelt so delicious, that you could almost taste him.

“No, we can’t do this. Maybe I should just take you home.”

You pulled away from him, looking his perfect body up and down. You could see the outline of his semi hard cock in his trousers. You knew he wanted you, so why is he trying to deny it.

“Please, can we just..”

“No! You drank an entire bottle of wine, and I’m not the kind of man to take a woman to bed like that. I may be an asshole, but that’s one thing I will NOT do.”

“P-Please, just have your driver take me home then. I am not drunk to the point where I don’t know what’s going on. I haven’t felt this good about myself in a while. I’m standing in the hottest CEO of Seoul’s living room right now. He also made me cum in his office earlier today only to invite me back to his place for dinner. But this sort of stuff only happens in movies, right?” 

You turn and walk to the large window that overlooks the city. You placed your fingertips against the cool glass, watching all the cars whizz down the road below. You could see Christopher’s reflection in the window, he was now standing behind you.

You turn around to meet his intense stare. The tension between him seems to snap. Before you can open your mouth to speak, he smashes his thick lips to yours, pulling you closer to his warm body. You moan softly into his mouth, his fingers entwining in your hair. You could feel his hardness rubbing against your stomach, which only set your body ablaze even more.

Christopher cups your ass cheeks, squeezing the soft globes in his hands. He lifts you up, immediately wrapping your legs around his waist. His lips travel down your neck as he carries you to the black leather sofa. He places you down, as his lips continue to travel down to your covered breasts. You could feel his wet tongue, and lips through the sheer material.

“Let’s take this off.”

You sat up as Christopher helped you take off the dress. He kneels before you on the couch, his eyes slowly skimming your body up and down. He bites his lower lip when he notices the lingerie you were wearing underneath the dress.

“Jesus, fuck me. You were expecting this, weren’t you?”

You softly chuckle, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down closer to you, his warm breath trickling across your lips. You stare into his dark brown eyes. 

“Please… “ you softly begged.

“Are you sure? Once I start, I won’t be able to stop myself. You need to tell me right now that you want this.” Christophers eyebrows raised as he anticipated your answer. 

“Yes, I want this. I want you, all of you. Don’t you dare hold back.”

That was all he needed to hear you say, that invitation made his dick harden even more. You grab the collar of his black t-shirt and slip it over his head while he helps you take your panties and bra off. He stands and undoes his pants swiftly, discarding them to the floor. You choke on your own saliva at the sight of his dick. He was totally commando under his pants. 

You licked your soft pink lips, and Christopher deeply groaned. It was only fair that you repay him the favor for taking care of you in his office earlier that day. You slid off the couch, sinking to your knees, looking up at Christopher with hooded eyes. You grabbed the veiny shaft with your hand. You placed soft kitten licks to the tip, tasting his salty sweetness. 

“Oh, fuck, Y/n. You know how many fantasies I’ve had of you in this position? Damn, I must be dreaming.”

This definitely wasn't a dream. 

“No need to fantasize when the real thing is in front of you.”

You smiled up at him before taking him all the way into your mouth, wrapping your soft lips around him. As badly as he wanted to fuck your mouth, he wanted to let you do all the work. You ran your fingernails down his thighs, marking his milky white skin. Your cheeks hallowed as you sucked him harder, nails digging into his flesh. 

Christopher weaves his fingers in your hair as he looks down and watches you fuck him with your sweet mouth. God, how he loved feeling your head bob up and down. How he loved feeling your warm mouth around him. But he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside you and never leave. He had no idea where this relationship was headed, or if he could even call it a relationship. He needed to turn off these thoughts for just a little bit.

He pulls away from your mouth unexpectedly. You wipe the mess away from your chin, looking up at him with confusion. Christopher grabs onto your arm, and pulls you to a standing position. His eyes fixate on your now swollen red lips, running his delicate fingers over them. A little bit of your mascara was running down your cheek. 

“As much as I loved what you were doing on your knees. I want to be inside you right now. I can't wait another second. Bend over the sofa.”

You kneel on the couch, placing your hands on the back for support, arching your back slightly. You could hear Christopher mumbling all sorts of filth under his breath. 

“Stay just like that, don’t you dare move.”

Christopher reaches into his pant pocket to retrieve a condom from his wallet. Or so he thought he had one in there. 

“Fuck.”

You turn your head, wondering what is wrong. When you saw him with his wallet in hand, you knew exactly what he was retrieving. Thankfully, you remembered to put some in your purse. 

“In my purse on the table you’ll find some in there.”

“Oh you definitely knew.”

Christopher retrieves the condoms from your purse, tossing the rest onto the coffee table. He tears the foil packet open with his teeth like a hungry animal, greedily sheathing his beautiful cock. 

Who would have thought that watching a gorgeous man put a condom on would be such a turn on?

Christopher grabs onto your hips, giving your ass cheek a quick slap. You bit your lower lip as you felt Christopher slowly enter you. Your tight walls welcoming his size, and girth. He wasted no time, thrusting his hips forward. One hand stayed firmly on your hip while the other hand wrapped around your throat, lightly pressing down. 

You’ve never been fucked like this before, and god how you loved every second of it. Christopher pressed his chest against your back. He kisses behind the curve of your ear, whispering nothing but dirty things. You moan loudly as the tip of his cock grazes the right spot, over and over again.

“Fuck… You feel so good. You are close aren’t you, baby?”

“Mmmhmm… fuckkk.”

The grip of Christopher’s hand around your throat grows tighter. You felt your body giving away, your legs quivering. Waves of pleasure crashed through your entire body. Your nails dug into the back of the sofa as you screamed Christopher’s name at the top of your lungs. 

“Fuckkk,” he growled so loudly that his voice bounced off the walls of his penthouse. His climax falling just behind yours, spilling his seed into the latex.

He slowly stills his movements. You rest your forehead on the back of the sofa. You were trying to control your breathing, sweat glistened over your skin. Christopher softly kisses your upper back. He pulls out of you slowly and discards the condom. He sits on the couch and pulls you onto his lap.

“Are you alright? Was that too much?”

He could see small purple bruises starting to form on your neck. He brushes your hair out of the way, and runs his fingers over the bruises. 

“I’m okay, that wasn’t too much. I’ve actually never been choked like that during sex. But I think I really liked it.”

Christopher smiles wide. 

“Good, because I’m not even done with you.”

————-

The sun shined brightly through the sheer white curtains. You turn your head to Christopher’s side of the bed, but it’s empty. You could smell fresh coffee, and bacon wafting through the air. You had one of the best nights you’ve ever had. Christopher took you in so many ways. Positions you never knew existed, he made you cum so many times that you lost count. 

You see one of Christopher’s white dress shirts laying over the ottoman. You pick it up and slip it over your shoulder. Immediately his scent engulfs you. You needed to find out what cologne he wears so you can purchase a bottle. You button up the shirt, and head out to the kitchen where Christopher is cooking.

He stood by the coffee maker, shirtless, his sweats hanging off his hips, showing off an incredibly toned back. He definitely has spent many hours in the gym to keep his physique in check. You quietly tiptoe up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist, pressing your cheek to his warm skin.

“Oooh, good morning, beautiful. I made coffee and breakfast.”

Christopher turns around and notices that you are wearing one of his dress shirts. 

“Now that is very sexy,” he said, cupping your cheeks, embracing you with a soft but heated kiss. You break apart, breathing slightly heavy. “If you keep this up, breakfast is going to get cold. Let’s eat.” Christopher guides you to the kitchen table where it’s already set. You take a seat, and take a sip of the warm coffee. 

Christopher’s cell phone rings, but he doesn’t hesitate to answer it. “They’ll call back if it’s important.” Just as he said that, his phone goes off again. “I guess you should answer that.” Christopher dropped his fork onto the plate and retrieved his phone off the kitchen counter. The look on his face was frightening, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

He walks into the living room where he turns on the television. You get up and stand behind him. You stood there in shock. The gossip news was reporting about him, and you. Somehow they got a hold of the recordings when you went to interview him. Christopher ends the call abruptly. He turned around and his face told you everything you needed to hear.

“How could you be so fucking careless,Y/n? You left that entire thing on the recorder? Do you know what this could do to me, and my damn career? I knew this was all a bad idea. I should have listened, but I thought with my damn dick instead of my gut instincts. I want you out of my sight, take your shit and go. I’ll have my driver take you home. I have such a mess to clean up because of this.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
